


That's why I love you

by AnasCorner0217



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Because of Reasons, Brotps, Fluff and Angst, Helpful Lydia, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Scheming, Stiles and Derek tag is only a platonic love/hate friendship, Young Love, based on an Avril Lavigne song, jackson loves stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnasCorner0217/pseuds/AnasCorner0217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Jackson have been dating for two years now. Ever since Lydia and Jackson realized that not even true love lasts forever and broke up, Jackson had started hanging out with Stiles. Up until this point neither of them have said I love you and when Stiles finally does... it doesn't end well. Jackson decides that if he ever wants Stiles to understand how he feels, he can't hold back this time. So he comes up with a plan.</p><p>-----------<br/>"Well well well look who finally arrived" Erica smirked</p><p>"What are you doing here?! You nearly gave me a heart attack, damn werewolves I'm only in high school I don't need this shit" Stiles muttered</p><p>"Helping Jackson fix the horrible mistake of letting you go." Boyd said smiling lightly</p><p>"Yeah, besides who's Rapunzel without Flynn Rider?" Erica joked</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's why I love you

**Author's Note:**

> After listening to an Avril Lavigne song I could not get this out of my head. So here you go. Don't forget to comment. Enjoy.

"Jackson where's Stiles?"

"I don't know." Jackson responded to Lydia

"What do you mean you don't know. He's your boyfriend, you should know where he is" Lydia answered

"Not anymore. We broke up." Jackson said glaring at Lydia. The entire table went silent.

"You what?!" Scott said standing up

"Broke. UP. I thought Stiles would have told you by now." Jackson scoffed

"No he didn't. What did you do?" Lydia asked

"Nothing." Jackson said

"Well obviously something if none of us have seen Stiles all day." Erica growled

"It's none of your business" Jackson growled back flashing his electric blue eyes. He got up to leave with Lydia screaming after him

"Leave me alone ok? Does it look like I want to talk about this?" Jackson said throwing his bag over his shoulder gripping the straps tightly. Lydia could see the hurt and heartbreak behind his eyes so she dropped the subject as Jackson walked out of the cafeteria

"What the hell?" Isaac said

"Right? I could have sworn they were happy. They both looked so in love. What possibly could have happened?" Allison asked looking at the door Jackson had left through

"I don't know but I'm not gonna sit here. I think we need to find out." Erica said thoughtfully

"How do you plan to do that?" Boyd asked his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow through a mouthful of Doritos

"The same way I always find everything out. We are going to ask Derek." Erica replied grinning

"Derek, what would he know?" Isaac asked

"Oh he wouldn't but where there's Derek Peter is lurking and he will definitely know." Erica said quickly tossing her lunch in the trash

"Well? Are you coming" Erica said as the pack looked at each other and quickly followed.

\----------------------

"I'm sorry ad why do you think I know this?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because, they know that you don't know they were looking for me nephew." Peter smirked

"Sit down pups and Ill tell you what I know." Peter continued

"Well it all started last week. When Stiles saw some girl flirting with Jackson when we all went to pick up the food for the the so called pack night. Some girl behind the counter was flirting with Jackson and while he didn't notice Stiles sure did. Eventually she slipped her phone number into Jackson's front pocket and by then he had noticed. He completely ignored her and left with the food, but Stiles started getting agitated because he never thew the number out. A few days later Stiles saw it sticking out of Jackson's pocket while Derek was arguing with Scott about who knows what outside the Hale House. Of course the young Stilinki got mad and naturally as I wanted to see what happened I followed them back to Jackson's where an arguement took place that went something along the lines of _"Why didn't you throw it out?"_

_"Because I forgot it was there Stiles"_

_"You forget a lot of things"_

_"Oh like what?"_

_"Like the fact that last week I told you I love you and you never responded, no actually you did. You said "Sure" Who even says that!"_

_"Stiles I'm sorry what did you want me to say?!"_

_"That you love me back!"_

_"You know that I do!"_

_"But you've never said it and I can't keep pretending everything's ok when there's always that voice in the back of my head saying he doesn't really love you that's why he never said it. Jackson I can't live like this anymore."_

_"Then why are you" Jackson whispered_

_"I don't know" Stiles said as he got up to leave_

_"Stiles"_

_"Don't Jackson. I'm done, we're done." Stiles said blinking back tears as he closed Jackson's front door behind him_

That was about three days ago on Friday night so I'm assuming neither of them spoke to you over the weekend" Peter finished

The pack sat in silence.

"How do you even know all of this?" Isaac asked

"I pay attention"Peter said rolling his eyes

"Why would Jackson not say it back I mean he clearly loves Stiles" Allison said

"I think he wanted to." Lydia said

"Then why didn't he?" Scott asked shaking his head.

"Because he can't. Jackson hates that word. Love. He never told me he loved me either but I knew, because he gave me a key. But the last time Jackson said I love you was to his birth mother and father and they died right after. He said it again to this one girl before me but she broke up with him like right after. I think that Jackson's afraid if he says it he's going to lose Stiles." Lydia answered

"He already lost Stiles" Erica said

"Not really, Stiles still loves Jackson and they can still be friends when this is all over. They'll still be in the pack together. He hasn't lost Stiles yet, and he's probably afraid he'll lose him completely if he says it back." Lydia states

"That's... only something Jackson would think." Scott says rolling his eyes

"So what do we do now?" Boyd asks

"Easy. We convince Jackson he's a complete idiot and tell him to pull his head out of his ass long enough to get Stiles back." Lydia states

"Oh and just how do you plan to do that?" Jackson states suddenly appearing in the hallway

"Jackson..how long have you been standing there?" Allison exclaims

"Long enough to make me realize your stupid plan won't work. I was coming here because no one was answering their phones and I need your help. No matter how oblivious you all are you know Stiles as well as I do. So are you coming?" Jackson asks

"Where pray-tell do you plan on taking us?" Erica said glowering

"With me. I have a plan."Jackson smirked

\------------------------

"Hey Stiles"

"Scott, Allison,?" Stiles said as he turned around

"Hey I know that you and Jackson broke up Peter told us everything." Scott replied

"Peter told you everything?" Stiles asked raising a confused eyebrow at them

"Yeah, he apparently he pays a lot of attention and Jackson is a dick." Scott said

"Scott!" Allison hissed hitting his arm

"What he is!" Scott yelled

"No he's just scared!There's a difference" Allison said

"Scared..scared of what?" Stiles asked

"Nothing" Allison replied Stiles stared at Allison before looking toward Scott for answers.

"Sorry bro" Scott said as he mimed zipping his lips

"Ok what the hell are you guys doing here? Or did you just come to interrupt my 48 hour Supernatural marathon?" Stiles asked

"Um no actually we came to make sure you were ok and you won't believe what we found on your car." Allison said smiling shyly

"What the hell is on my car?" Stiles said frantically getting up from his desk chair

"Woah dude you might want to put some pants on first" Scott said

\-------------

"Oh my god" Stiles said

"Yeah." Allison and Scott said simultaneously. Spray painted on Stiles car were the words Follow me surrounded by spray painted baseballs in hearts. Stiles walked in up and taped the the dashboard on a note.

_I like your smile_

_I like your vibe_

_I even like your stupid plaid style_

_but that's not why I love you.._

"Oh my gosh that's so cute" Allison squealed "It looks like Jackson is sending you a message"

"Yeah, it is" Stiles whispered fondly

"Well that's not all theres another one taped to the steering wheel." Scott added quickly plucking it off.

_And I like the way your such a special spark_

_but that's not why I love you_

_Do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel, too?_

_Do you need like I need you?_

_Do you?_

"Wow." Stiles said "I can't believe he did this" Stiles said through a huff of happy laugh

"Yeah and looks like that's not the last one. There's directions taped the seat" Allison says looking far too giddy

"Well then maybe we should follow them" Stiles said stepping into the car

 

Allison and Scott gave each-other a brief approving nod before stepping into the backseat together

\--------------

"Where are we?" Allison asked

"I don't know" Scott said

"I do." Stiles said nostalgically "Were at the lake where Jackson took us for our first date. He didn't want to be afraid anymore. That this is where he became a Kanima and said if he was going to move on he wanted to do it with me."

"That's.. actually like really sweet" Scott said reluctantly

"Yeah I know. Jackson can be sentimental when he wants to believe it or not Scott." Stiles said rolling his eyes

"Not" Scott murmured as they reached the edge of the dock by the lake.  
"Look there's another note taped to that beam." Allison pointed

"What's it say?" Scott asked trying to look over Stiles shoulder

_I like the way you misbehave_

_When we get wasted_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And how you keep your cool_

_When I am complicated_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Stiles couldn't help but smile. Jackson had never been one for public displays of affection unless it involved possessiveness or he got lost in the moment. But Stiles didn't care about any of that because that's what makes Jackson, Jackson. They weren't just Stiles and Jackson, they were StilesandJackson, because they just fit. They were like pieces of a puzzle that they didn't know they were missing. Frankly everyone who heard they were together thought they were ridiculous together until they saw them together. Then it was as if a switch was flipped and everything made sense to them. Not everyone had been excepting but they learned to live with it. People learned to love Stiles and Jackson together as much as they did separately._

_Stiles fell harder than he had for anyone, including Lydia. He was the boy who's laugh makes Stiles smile, and the way he talk gives him butterflies, and everything that Jackson is just makes Stiles happier than he's ever been. Which is why Stiles had this fear that one day Jackson would wake up and realize he's not as great as he once thought he was. Then things will go back to normal and it will be as if StilesandJackson never existed. Which is what Stiles thought would happen the day he walked out of Jackson's. But apparently he was wrong.  
_

Stiles turned around to show Allison and Scott the note but they were gone.

"Allison? Scott?" No answer.

As Stiles walked back to the jeep he saw Another note on the steering wheel with a set of directions.

_Even if we don't make it through  
_

_I am always here for you_

Stiles stared at that note. He didn't expect things to turn in this direction...

As he followed the next set of directions he ended up at the school. Since it was now over the parking lot was completely abandoned. As he entered the main entrance of the school he pulled the main door open to reveal a smirking Erica flanked on both sides by Boyd and Isaac.

"Well well well look who finally arrived" Erica smirked

"What are you doing here?! You nearly gave me a heart attack, damn werewolves I'm only in high school I don't need this shit" Stiles muttered

"Helping Jackson fix the horrible mistake of letting you go." Boyd said smiling lightly

"Yeah, couldn't let pack suffer. Besides who's Rapunzel without Flynn Rider?" Erica joked

"Wait who's who? I'm not Rapunzel right?" Stiles asked

Erica rolled her eyes "Here dumbass. It's your next clue, this time we have to find the letter." She winked and turned on heel as they walked down the hallway.

"Any Idea what it means?" Isaac asked 

_Back to the beginning_

_Left on the sidelines_

_stuck at this red light_

_Waiting for our time_

"Yeah I know what it means." Stiles replied as he tore down the hallways.

"Woah slow down..Wait where are we going?" Erica asked as she scrunched her nose in confusion

"The lacrosse field, seriously how did you not get that clue?" Stiles asked shaking his head slightly

"Well excuse me not all of us can translate the thoughts and inner-workings of Jackson Whittemore" Boyd muttered

"Oh sassy" Isaac stated

"Stuck on the sidelines. As in the lacrosse bench. Jackson once got cut from a game for unsportsmanlike like behavior. We ended up spending the entire night talking and then watched the clock run down the time on the board. Hence the stuck at the red light (of the board) and waiting for our time. Anyway our next clue should be..:" Stiles clarified

"Here" Boyd said pulling out another note from underneath the lacrosse bench Suddenly the lights turned on and the whole field lite up in lights, fairy lights if Stiles was specific. Leading off the lacrosse field into the dark wooded area behind it. Stiles then turned around to see the Terrible Trio gone, just like Allison and Scott.

Stiles then read the note as he followed the path of lights.

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I'm not sure you know....._

 As Stiles followed the lights he saw Derek and Lydia standing where they ended

"Hey Stiles" Lydia smiled

"Banshee Queen" Stiles replied bowing "Sourwolf"

Derek gave a brief nod until Lydia elbowed him

"We have your next note and then just follow the trees to him" Lydia said

"Follow the trees?" Stiles asked

"You'll know" Derek said "Trust me this is something not even you can miss"

"You mean you, Derek? Because as I recall I solved most of the clues while you sat on your clueless ass" Stiles retorted

Derek began to growl before Lydia handed him the note and dragged him off before he could do any more damage as a reluctant Derek followed

_That the reason I love you is...you_

Stiles smiled and then looked forward and followed the rest of the fairy lights lighting the ground. Eventually he saw exactly what Lydia was talking about. The trees were covered in pictures. Mostly selfies he had taken on Jackson's phone when he was goofing around. Others were photos with Jackson, like the one where his eyes are squeezed shut wrapped up on the couch with Stiles as he's snuggled in Jackson's side, taking pictures as you saw the TV screen glow in the background. The pictures were strung up on the trees but didn't seem to be going in any particular order. The next picture was blown up huge of Stiles mid laugh as Jackson spun him around the dance floor at his Dad and Melissa's wedding. with a note attached

_Being you_

Stiles stopped at starred at all the pictures that he couldn't recall taking and started to slowly cry. How the hell did Jackson even get all these pictures? He knew Jackson thought he was photogenic even though Stiles insisted, he wasn't, but when the hell did he take all these pictures without Stiles noticing. It was all the little things. Like sitting on the floor in the Whittemore's kitchen with a radio between them and Stiles has his eyes closed leaning his head against the cabinets the sunlight soaking through his eyelids and covering his face. Half the pictures made him wonder why Jackson didn't think he was insane.

There was one picture that made Stiles chuckle through his teary eyes. Jackson had showed it to everyone and had laughed for an whole hour after taking it. He had a price tag hanging off the back of his shirt, his shoes are undone and his hair is a mess. He's mid flail as he falls into the closet.

Another was when it had started to pour on the way home from another date and just to annoy Jackson Stiles rolled his window all the way down and just closed his eyes and laughed as Jackson raged. That picture had a caption too.

_Just you_

 The next was a photo of the time he and Jackson had a particularly bad date that got interrupted by a call for an emergency meeting by the pack. They were just outside of town and walking to the car when Jackson stopped and smiled and turned a bought Stiles a freakin rose. He bowed and handed it to Stiles. Just as he got it one of the thorns pricked him and Jackson chuckled which sent Stiles into a rant about the dangers of poisonous flowers and how this wouldn't be funny if he died but Jackson just waited til he finished and then grabbed his hand continued to the car. Stiles smelled the rose and smiled and Jackson had caught him and said "That's what I do it for".

Then some guy on the street with a camera snapped a picture and Jackson bought it from him.

Stiles had that picture framed in his locker.

The caption on that picture said:

 _Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_'_

Suddenly the pictures ended and he was somehow at the Hale House. In front stood Jackson carrying a sign that said:

_And that's why I love you_

"Jackson I--"

"Stiles before you say anything I want to say something. I'm sorry. I know I'm an idiot and I have no idea why you love me but you do and I don't ever want you to feel like I don't. I've loved you since the day you slammed your stupid jeep into the wall and brought Lydia to save me. You are the most amazing person in the world and anyone who makes you feel less than is an idiot. That person this time happened to be me. I can't promise that we'll never fight or that everything is gonna be some perfect fairytale but I do promise that I love you. More then I've ever loved anything in this world and I'll spend every day for the rest of my life trying to show you just how much, even if that's impossible because I love you too much for any words or actions to express. But I love you, and I just thought you should know." Jackson said

Stiles eyes started to water. "I love you too Jackson. And I know you love me. I'd have to be blind not to see it, but sometimes I just need to be reminded and you, you did a pretty amazing job of reminding me just how much you love me. You also reminded me of how much I love you. That you are the person I want my forever and always with and saying it to anyone else, even the idea, just sounds empty. Because I don't want anyone else, I just want you. And that's all I'll ever want, Jackson. Just you." Stiles replied

Stiles slowly walked toward Jackson as he dropped the sign and grabbed Stiles hips when he reached him and sighed in love and relief as Stiles lips finally touched his. They could both faintly hear the pack clapping in the background, as they had clearly been eavesdropping from inside and had come out, but none of  that mattered. All that mattered in that moment was them. _From here until forever._

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Personally I love fluff and if you haven't read my other story One Last Time in Wonderland I suggest you do. New chapters for that are coming out soon.


End file.
